


Slowly

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Smut, there is a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Kara has had a bad day. Luckily her mistress knows what she needs.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Slowly

You are a tuning fork of angst and frustration. You want to scream and rage and just let it all out, but you know doing so will have consequences. Messes that you will need to clean, and so you just simmer and stew as your body hums with emotions you have no outlet for. You feel your body trembling as you try to rein in your emotions. As you breath in and out, your mind refuses to quiet and you think back to the reason for your state. The story you had dedicated 3 months, countless hours of research and carefully worded interviews and letters of correspondence had been given to the smarmy guy everyone but your editor disliked to complete. True, you hadn't really been given the okay to pursue it, and all the work you had done was a hope that the editor would see that it meant something to you and reward you for the effort. But you cannot deny the barely restrained desire to punch that smirking smile from Smarmy's face when he came to your office to gather all your work. 

You are so caught up in the vacuum of your irritation, you don't notice when Lena comes home. The way she stands regarding your posture with her critical well trained eye. Attuning herself to what you may need. That is until….

"Little fox," Lena says a concerned command in her tone.

Instantly you feel your body shiver as you walk over and kneel before her, eyes downcast with hands resting on your thighs. 

Lena comes to stand beside you and you gratefully rest your head against her hip, breathing in the scent of her, letting it calm you. 

"I am here, my love," Lena says softly as she gently scratches your scalp with her red manicured nails. You softly sigh in response, leaning more heavily into her. "Bedroom or playroom?"

"Bedroom," you reply. 

Lena comes before you, taking your hands, and helping you to stand. You keep your eyes trained down as her hooked fingers rest below your chin, quietly asking you to look at her. Slowly you do, your blue orbs veiled in sadness. She looks at you, seafoam glass filled with understanding. She leans in kissing both your cheeks, then your eyes, whispering how wonderful and loved you are. Next she kisses your forehead continuing the declarations of love and you feel your body melt. 

She takes hold of your wrists turning the right one up to be kissed reverently. Then repeating it with the other. Your heart swells with gratitude your smile soft. 

Lena turns leading you to the bedroom. Inside she pulls you in close holding your face gently between her hands. She looks at you like you are the sun and your world becomes singular in your view of her. She murmurs again how much she loves you, her eyes holding yours intense and commanding as her hand caress up you back to slowly pull the zipper of your dress down loosening it as her other hand snakes in to unclasp your bra. She grasp each side of the V the zipper makes guiding it gently to the floor her hands caressing you gently as they move. She removes your bra and as your perk and tight nipples are revealed to her she take one into her mouth and sucks, pulling a moan from your throat as your arch your cleavage into her yielding for more. You feel her smile on your bud before she moves to the other while she glides her hands down your body to skim both hands beneath the waistband of your thong grabbing your ass before helping you out of it. When she pulls away you feel dazed. 

But it doesn't take you long to regain your senses and it is your turn to help Lena out of her clothes. You start by removing the silk scarf ties like an exaggerated bow from around her neck. The fabric is soft and you focus your entire being on the texture of it. Lena aids you as she begin to untuck her shirt and loosening the clasp on her slacks, while you go about unbuttoning her blouse. You pull the sides open revealing milky soft skin bending down to kiss and gently mark the tops of her breasts. She moans at the feel as you help her completely out of her blouse and work to unclasp her bra. Sucking harder ensuring she will have to wear high necked shirt to hide what was done. As she removes her bra you skim the waistline of her slack and find her naked below and you moan as you cup her weeping sex as her pants fall to the floor. 

Together you stand naked, foreheads rest against the other. Lena's breath is slow and measured, preparing for what's to come, just a moments pause. You look back up at each other, calm greens and rough blues. Suddenly, like a ravenous beast, you crash your lips into hers, as you weave slick covered hand through her unbound hair. Your mouth is rough and demanding, Lena moans as your tongue invades her mouth, her body soft and yielding as your tighten the grip in her hair. She whimpers sweetly as you caress and play with her pert eager nipples. Your rough fingers pinching and teasing them. You are gentle as you guide her to the bed until like an avalanche you fall together, bodies intertwined. You need to keep kissing her, possessing her, stealing her breath, as your hand glides down her body. You love how wet she is for you as you used your middle finger to teases slowly between her folds. Lena's whines are needy, throaty things that make a shiver run through you. 

"You are my world," you breath by her ear before nipping it gently. "The sun that lights my path when I am lost. You give me what I need, whatever it may be. You are the balm to my demons, the darkness within me. " you say before plunging two fingers in her well lubricated sex curling them to stroke the spot you know drives her wild, her body writhes below you as you set a rhythm of two fingers in scissoring out then using Lena's slick to circle her clit. You repeat this over and over, listening as her whimpers grow more and more needy and wanting. 

"Kara," Lena moans, as her walls begin to tighten around your fingers. You slow down, just thrusting in as your thumb places piano on her clit, a tempo, erratic and frustrating. You want to draw this out, bring her close to the edge, only to pull her back. Why? Because Lena likes when you take your frustrations out on her. Penitence for the sins of her past. Your frustrations become hers as you edge her seeing how long you can keep her riding that edge. But you know deep down this is a theater of false control, because at any moment her whiny whimpers may bear the full power of her command over you. 

For now she is content to let you tease and frustrate her, all for a passing moment of being in control. Your heart swells with your love for her and the overwhelming feeling of gratitude that she is yours and you are hers. 

"Please," Lena breathes out, and like the good girl you are you take her over the edge watching as her body arches as her walls tighten holding you in place and you feel her squirt as you continue to thrust in as deep as you can go helping her through her orgasm. Nuzzling and kissing her neck as she comes down. 

"Fuck, little fox," she breathes and your cheeks pink with pride at the awed tone in her voice. "that was amazing. Thank you."

"No, Mistress, thank you," you say, moving in close wrapping your arms and legs around her like a human burrito, kissing her every place your lips can reach.

Lena hums in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think? Let me know, but please be respectful. Thank you.


End file.
